Teacher's wrath for a naughty student
by Otx5311
Summary: Am I the only one who thinks that Tsukasa, is far more attracted to Ms. Yui now that she's a teacher and far older than he is? Any way this is the first part of a love story, between them, it includes some dominatrix stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukasa had been lost down the endless hallways of this mansion for who knows how long. He had no idea what this whole thing was he had absolutely no idea how he got here. He had split up from the rest of the group in order to find two students. He had been partnered up with his old school friend Yui Shisido, except when he met her they were around the same age, but now she was a teacher and 5 years older than he was. But they got separated as Sachiko's zombie servant started chasing then with a chainsaw. She might of told her students that their relationship was more romantic than he remembered it, though he did like her he knew that they could've never been technically defined as a real couple by any means. It was weird seeing her as an adult when he hadn't aged at all. He had always thought she was cute, but seeing her as an older woman and a teacher he couldn't help but find her incredibly sexy. He sort of had a fetish for teachers, but he hoped no one especially her would find out about it. As he was walking down the hallway he heard a loud moan from what sounded like Shisido, "Tsukasa Kun!" He ran as fast as he could to the origin of the sound, which he determined was a room. He opened the door and immediately cried out for her "Shisido!, are you in here!?, are you ok!?" He looked over to Ms. Yui in her old school uniform, instead of her teacher outfit, because Sachiko had made her switch. Then she responded to his plea, "Tsukasa Kun?" A light smile formed on his face, once he saw that his friend was ok. "Shisido thank goodness you're ok?" Tsukasa expected some kind of immediate reaction from her, but instead, she slowly turned around and said, "Tsukasa Kun, you've been a very naughty boy!" The smile disappeared from Tsukasa's face and turned into one of shock and confusion. As he looked in her eyes, he could see that she didn't look normal, and that something was off about her. The only thing Tsukasa could say was, "Shisido?!" Then you made on more remark, "Tsukasa Kun!, you've been a very bad boy and I have to punish bad boys." After completing the sentence she immediately lunged at him pinning him to the floor. Than she picked him up and gripped his hands tightly. Tsukasa couldn't say a word as she led him over to a chair that he missed on his way in. She shoved him down on the chair and before he had time to react she tied his wrists to the arms of the chair with the leather restraints that were attached to both of the arms. Then she proceeded to restrain his legs to the chair through similar restraints. Only after this did Tsukasa have some words escape from his mouth, "Shisido! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Tsukasa looked up to see Ms. Yui with and incredibly devious look in her eyes, as she said, "You need to be punished Tsukasa, this is long over due." Before he had a chance to say anything he noticed her leaning into him only then did he see the silk black blindfold that she had been, holding in her hands, he could only see her movement towards him for a mere second, then she placed the blindfold over his eyes, blocking his vision completely. Tsukasa was to terrified to say anything after she had covered his eyes with the blindfold. But along with the terror came anticipation, even excitement over what she might do to him next, a sexy older woman who was also a teacher had tied him to a chair and blindfolded him and she was free to do whatever she wanted to him. This thought got his heart racing, got the stimulating chemicals in his brain active. His chain of thought was broken, when a question came from the woman who did this to the young teenage boy, "Can you see anything or move at all Tsukasa?" Tsukasa didn't know how to respond to the woman's question, as he had just had his thought process broken and was still in some shock and disbelief over what was happening. After a few moments of silence Ms. Yui said, "Good, now you're punishment can begin." These words resonated quickly with Tsukasa as the statement drew an immediate reaction from the poor helpless boy, "Punishment?!, what are you talking about Shisido?!' Ms. yui looked at the poor helpless Teenage boy who was tied down completely and ready to be violated, she took a moment to remark on how cute his naivety and innocence was and how sexy this whole situation was before answering his question, "Oh yes Tsukasa, I'm going to punish you I'm going to make you squirm and scream, and make you sorry for what a bad boy you've been!" Before Tsukasa had a chance to say anything Ms. yui lunged at him running her fingers up and down his body, Tsukasa immediately blurted out in laughter, "Hahahhhhh, Ahhhhh!" Ms. Yui continued to move and fingers up down and around his torso and moving to the inside of his arms she noticed how skinny and thin his body was. All the while Tsukasa was continuing to scream out as a result, "AAAhahhaahahha, HAahahaha" Then Ms. Yui stopped for a moment and Tsukasa took this time to breath, then Ms. yui told the boy, "Tsukasa" Tsukasa then darted his head to the direction to where he heard the sound, as he still couldn't see anything with the blindfold still on. Ms. Yui paused before she continued speaking, "Ohhh Tsukasa Kun! you're so cute!" After saying that she moved her hand up to the top of his head and stated petting him like a dog. Tsukasa was surprised by the movement, and by her calling him cute Tsukasa thought to himself, "Shisido, thinks I'm cute!?" Ms. Yui, looked into where she knows his eyes are before smiling, she can't help but find his silence incredibly adorable. Than she comes within a centimeter of him and whispers in his ear, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna make your punishment any less torturous." Immediately after finishing her sentence, Ms. Yui proceeds to rip Tsukasa's jacket off, and she ripped it severing the stitching that held the front of his jacket sleeves to the rest of the jacket. Tsukasa can't remain silent any longer and decides to speak out, "Shisido why are you doing this?, this isn't you it's this place stop it." Ms. yui had walked away from him to grab something, as she started walking back she responded in a low voice, "Oh you're wrong Tsukasa, this is all me, I am doing this not because of this place , but because I want to." Tsukasa blurted out, "No the Shisido I no is a kind, loving, and caring person, she would never do something mean like this!" "Tsukasa!" Ms. Yui said in a shocked tone of voice, before continuing, "You think I'm mean and that I don't care about you, NO!, it's because I care about you so much that I'm kind enough to punish you so you can become better and don't make the same mistake again, after all that is a teachers job." Ms. Yui unscrewed the cap off the bottle and held it up to his mouth and said, "Now open wide." Tsukasa stayed silent for a moment before he asked, "what is it?" Ms. yui responded, "what do you think I'd have you drink some witches poison that turns you into a monster, it's just water hear see for yourself." She then lifted off his blindfold for a moment so she could show him that there was nothing sinister about the drink. "Tsukasa took a minute to examine it closely, and it looked like it was what she said it was water. "Ok I believe you." he said, Ms. Yui smiled and responded "good" before bringing the blindfold back down over his eyes blocking his field of vision once more. "Know open the your mouth and drink." Ms. Yui said, Tsukasa knew that it was just as she said it was water, and without any resistance opened his mouth and gulped down every sip of the bottle Ms. Yui poured in his mouth, Ms. Yui poured it at a steady but not to fast pace, as she didn't want him to have trouble breathing. Once the bottle was empty she chucked and opened up a second one and told him "last one" Tsukasa could ask to have his blindfold taken off so he could see it to make sure this bottle wasn't something sinister, yet for some strange reason he trusted her. And he gulped down this bottle just like the last one, and the liquid tasted just like the last one, pure water. After he finished drinking it all down, he smiled and uttered, "thanks" the water was quite refreshing, after all he'd been walking around for who knows how long, and after that and being tickled for the last few minutes, the water was quite refreshing as it had helped him get his breathing back to normal again. Ms. Yui giggled, "Hmmha, it's alright Tsukasa Kun, you don't have to Thank me, I don't want you struggling to breath during the next part of your punishment." Tsukasa sighed, "Ha, really your gonna keep torturing me?" Ms. yui leaned into him and started unbuttoning his dress shirt now that she had removed his jacket, Then she said in a caring tone of voice "Yes Tsukasa kun, I'm a teacher and I have to punish naughty students." After Ms. Yui had unbuttoned his jacket completely, she took a minute to observe his skinny body, or more specifically his slender torso, "Wow Tsukasa you sure are thin, maybe even a b it scrawny, but that it'll just make it all the more better for your punishment." Before Tsukasa had a chance to ask what she meant, he felt the sensation of her fingers running up and down his body again, this time he screeched even louder than before because this time, there was no layers of clothing protecting him her fingers were running up and down his bare skin. Tsukasa immediately let out in inaudible hackle, "Haaaaaaaaaaaa,hahahahahahahaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!." This went on for several minutes and after it was over, his body was red from all the tickling. Tsukasa took a minute to catch his breath, and before he could say anything Ms. Yui put her hand on his cheek. "Tsukasa" she said, he looked up to where she assumed she was standing, but before he could ask anything Ms. Yui had pulled herself to him, and passionately kissed him. The blindfold on Tsukasa's eyes made the kiss seem all the longer and much more sensual god, she felt amazing to him, he never returned the kiss but he never resisted and just let her continue her passionate kiss. After she had pulled away, they were both silent for a moment. Tsukasa then felt something down below at his man parts. This whole thing had been an incredible turn on for him even though he didn't admit it, but there was a different situation that needed to be attended to. "Shisido" Tsukasa said, "Hmm?" Ms. Yui said in wonder, Tsukasa looked up and said "I need to go pee." Ms. Yui then walked over to get something before she said "Very well" She came back and first undid the restraints holding his feet to the chair. Ms. Yui looked up and sad, "I did make you drink a lot of water, so I guess it would make sense." Then she stood up and undid his first arm restraint, but immediately after it was undone, she grabbed hold of that arm quickly so he couldn't do anything, she then did the same with the next one then once she had a firm grasp on both of his arms she instructed him what to do. "Stand up, put your hands behind your back." Ms. Yui pulled both of his hands behind his back, then he felt the feel of cold steel metal, clamp on his left hand, and then his right, Tsukasa exclaimed "Ugg, do you have to make it so tight Shisido?" Ms. Yui responded as she was leading him to a spot in the corner, "Yes Tsukasa Kun, I must make sure that your hands are tightly restrained" Once she had led him over to the spot she put a bucket down in front of him, Then she pulled down his pants and underwear and turned away. Tsukasa knew what she did and in shock said, "Shisido! I can't go with my hands cuffed like this." Ms. Yui not looking back said "Tsukasa it's either this or I watch you do it." Tsukasa sighed, "Haaa, can you atleast take off my blindfold?" Yui said "You don't need to see, just do it straight, Tsukasa knew arguing wasn't gonna change a thing so he just went ahead and did it as he went and did his business, he thought about this whole situation, "I can't believe this is all happening, I can't believe I get to see Shisido half a decade older than me, and I can't believe she would do something like this, I guess this place can make anyone go mad. I just had my first kiss didn't I? from Shisido, I guess I sorta had a think for her back then, but we were the same age back then, but I'm still a teenager and she's in her 20's. This is all so surreal." Tsukasa had finished his thought and then realized he had completely drain himself. Deciding it was best not to stall for time, he called Ms. Yui over, "Shisido all done!" Ms. Yui turned around walked over and said "good" she came over to him, and she looked away as she pulled up his pants and underwear, Tsukasa's face turned peach red, she then buttoned his collared shirt back up before she led him away uttering, "lets go" Tsukasa asked, " are we going back to the chair?" Yui smiled and said "no Tsukasa" as she led him out of the room, and down the hallway. All was silent for a few minutes until Yui broke it with "Tsukasa." He looked over to where he knew she was, he was still blindfolded, but she was clenching his arm tightly while she was leading them so determining her location wasn't hard. "Hmm?" Tsukasa asked, then Shisido did something unexpected she grasped his hand holding it tightly like they used t except his hands were never tied behind his back, Tsukasa's heart started beating at the movement, and then Ms. Yui asked, "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" "Yeah" Tsukasa exclaimed, although he was forced to peck her lips when she was asleep a little while ago he didn't really think that counted though. Ms. Yui looked down and said sorry, Tsukasa said "It's ok" Ms. Yui looked over at him and said, " You're so dense, this is why I'm punishing you." Tsukasa smiled and laughed "Hahahaha!" after a few minutes Ms. Yui let go of his hand and stopped in front of a room. She then opened the door and then led him in. Tsukasa asked "Where are we?" Ms. yui smiled as she walked behind him and explained " You'll find out soon enough, now I'm going to uncuff you for a second just long enough for you to sit down and for me to cuff you to that chair behind you, don't try anything sweety." Sure enough Yui did as she said she would and uncuffed his hands, but Tsukasa instead of resisting did as he was told and sat down in the chair, and let her cuff his hands behind the chair. Then Tsukasa asked her "Shisido?", Yui responded with a "Hmm?" Tsukasa asked "Do you like me?" Yui smiled and then walked infront of the restrained teenage boy knelt down and brought him in for a hug before kissing him on the top of his head. Ms. Yui said, "Does that answer your question sweet heart?" Tsukasa just smiled and look up at where she assumed she was standing, he couldn't be %100 with the blindfold over his eyes. Ms. Yui then started to walk away and said, "I'm going to get the supplies for the next half of your punishment, don't go anywhere my adorable little darling." Tsukasa said, "Funny, me go anywhere." Ms. yui responded with a giggle before explaining, "I'll be back soon enough, in the meantime try to get some rest dear." Ms. yui then walked out of the room and closed the door. Tsukasa had thought that this was all so weird, she had been torturing him yet, he enjoyed it thoroughly, he couldn't tell how much time had passed, since he had the blindfold on but he knew one thing instead of making him feel fear this whole situation made him feel thrill and excitement, and he couldn't wait for Yui to get back to punish him some more.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukasa had been waiting for several minutes, since he was blindfolded,it sometimes went fast and sometimes it went slow. Finally after god knows how long he heard the door open. He didn't say anything, something had caught his tongue. After about a minute a jolt of pain sprang through his wrists as the cuffs tightened. Tsukasa blurted out "ARRGH!" Then he heard a voice "Hello Tsukasa Kun." tsukasa yelled "Shisido why the heck did you make it so tight?!' Ms. Yui smiled and said "Sorry Tsukasa but I Just have to make sure you're not going anywhere." Tsukasa still in pain from the cuffs being so tight around his wrists asked, "What are you going to do any way?" Ms. Yui smiled and said, "I'll show you." She raised The blindfold covering Tsukasa's eyes up to his forehead, Tsukasa took a second to adjust his sight to the room. This is when Ms. Yui started to take off her top and skirt. Tsukasa's face turned fully red in blush when he saw her doing this. "Shisido, What in the world are you doing!?" Ms. Yui now in her Bra and panties stood there looking at the boy's steaming face, as she seductively smiled, "Do you like me wearing only this Tsukasa, does it feel your naughty teenage boy head with dirty thoughts, seeing a grown woman in just her underwear?" Tsukasa having no idea what to say commented, "You look really pretty." Ms. Yui smiled and said, "You're still so dense, but that only makes you more cute." Ms. Yui then knelt down before the restrained teenage boy and unbuttoned his pants, before quickly and completely stripping them off him. Tsukasa's face practically started steaming when she did this, he yelled, "Shisido what is this?!" Ms. yui then sat on Tsukasa's lap and pulled the blindfold back down over his eyes, as she slowly and seductively unbuttoned his shirt, and she told him "This Tsukasa, is your next lesson from your teacher." Ms. Yui then reached behind the chair and again tightened Tsukasa's handcuffs, she tightened them as much as she possibly could. Tsukasa practically screamed, "Ahhh Shisido you're gonna break my wrists, my hands have already lost the feeling in them!" Ms. Yui said "I see not all of you has lost feeling." Ms. Yui said as she could feel and see Tsukasa's member poking out. Tsukasa just sat there with a sort of frustrated look on his face as he didn't know what to say. Ms. Yui said, "How about I try and make you feel better?" Ms. Yui then moved in, and pressed a long and passionate kiss and Tsukasa's lips. After she broke it off, Tsukasa now had less of a frustrated face, and much more of an aroused and excited face, he payed little attention to the pain in his wrists anymore. Ms. Yui said "Tsukasa you're sweating, let me cool you down." Ms. Yui then picked up a glass of ice water, took an ice cube out and placed it on his neck. This caused the young teenager to moan, "Ohhhhh, ahhhhhh, mmmmmmm" Ms. yui wanted more, she left the ice cube on his shoulder allowing it to melt and drip onto the young boy, before picking out a second one and placing it on his chest. Again Tsukasa moaned, "Ohhhh, ahhhh Shisido!, Ahhhh!" Ms. Yui still not satisfied, took out another ice cube, on the top of the boys thigh near his underpants and let it dripped, once again he moaned, "Shisido!, Shisido, AHH!, MMM, Shisido!" Ms. yui now satisfied smiled, as she took one more ice cube out before placing the water back on the ground. She put the ice cube in her mouth before moving up to tsukasa's face for another kiss, She grabbed the ice cube with her tongue moved it past the boys lips and placed it in his open mouth, before slowly and seductively, parting her lips from his. She reached over picked up a strawberry from a box of fruit that she had gotten, she instructed her boy toy to "Open wide." Tsukasa did as instructed and Ms. yui placed a strawberry in his lips, and she told him "now hold still." She then bit the strawberry save for the top, she then took the top out of the boy's mouth and rubbed it against her lips squeezing all of the juice out, she then deeply kissed him, Tsukasa felt the sweet taste of the juices pressing against his lips. Ms. yui then started pressing her mouth against the boys chest, The boy still feeling awkward some how said, "shisido what are you doing?" Ms. yui said "do you not like it?" Tsukasa said "well no, it's not that i don't like it, in fact I." the boy realizing what he was about to say, paused awkwardly, Ms. yui smiled and said "good. because I wasn't gonna stop even if you didn't, i don't know if you've noticed but your approval right now is not high on my consideration list. just relax because my mouth is going to be all over your body. Tsukasa's face then lit up like a volcano. Ms. yui then started to move her mouth all over the young boys body, putting her tongue to work, going to his legs, arms shoulders, and face, for several long minutes she got the young boy thoroughly covered in saliva. Tsukasa shivered from her licking, he was frozen everything just seemed so wrong at the moment. Ms. yui then said "Tsukasa, wanna try to sneak a peak. The boy blurted out "What?!" Ms. yui then lifted the blindfold from his eyes giving him a line of sight, as she slowly and seductively reached her hand behind her back untying the long black string on her bra, Ms. yui smiled looking down at the boy seeing his star struck eyes zeroing in on her bra that was now barely held up. But instead of giving the boy a view of her bare skin she told him "Naughty boy no peeking before bringing the blindfold back down over his eyes, blocking his vision once more. Ms. yui then let her bra down exposing her skin to the air, and then took off her panties. And then she knelt down in front of her teenage lover, and brought down his boxers. Tsukasa immediately yelled "Shisido, what the hell are you thinking?!" Ms. yui said "What's wrong with you Tsukasa kun not so loud, don't make me have to spank you. Tsukasa gulped. Ms. yui then took her mouth to his erect member, and started sucking it. Tsukasa constantly moaned the whole time "Ahhhh, ahhhh" After about a minute and a hlaf which was all the boy could possibly take he told the 23 year old woman the embarrassing truth. "Shisido, I'm gonna release." Ms. yui then quickly sucked down faster and harder, and Tsukasa's cock exploded in her mouth. She then quickly swallowed all he gave her. ms. yui then walked up behind Tsukasa and asked, "Be honest with me Tsukasa Kun did you like it?" Tsukasa knowing what she wanted to hear just titled his head down and said "yes." Ms. yui then put her hands on the boys shoulders and snuck her face right next to his and said "I'm glad, because now i hope you're ready for your true punishment." These words made the boy freeze in absolute terror, but with that terror came a little bit of excitement.


End file.
